This invention relates to a portable barbeque appliance; more particularly, to a tripod arrangement that will sturdily support a grill or cooking vessel therebetween.
The prior art teaches a variety of cooking appliances for use outdoors, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 163,202; 192,011; 279,238; 955,140; 3,045,660; 3,152,536; 3,455,291; 3,837,328; 3,946,653; and others.